never let you go
by Notasaint
Summary: It's a love that no one would have imagined, a love that is so strong that it only comes from one person, well that's what Tori thinks; she's so in love with Jade but is so blind she doesn't realize Jade's hint. JORIIIIIIIIII
1. truth or dare

** Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious obviously. **

It's the first day of summer, the group find themselves curled up in Beck's RV with the air con on full blast playing an extremely boring game of truth and dare. Jade flakes out first groaning and moaning about how no one was giving any one any good dares or truths, so she dismisses her self and walks out of the RV stating that she was going to go see Mrs Oliver; as they had such a close bond which came to a shock to everyone else in the group well except Tori she could see how Mrs Oliver could fall in love with such a wonderful yet dark teenager.

The door slams with an loud bang gaining an eye roll from Andre who mumbled '_over dramatic'_ but no one said anything because well why would they? It wasn't like Jade would find out what Andre said.

"So..." Robbie hummed his eyes travelling around the group and back to the floor, "Beck, truth or dare" He chirped his hands running up the sides of his face towards the edges of his glasses and pushing them up the slightest bit, which was a nervous habit Robbie had picked up a few years back which he could not flick away.

Beck yawned leaning his head back onto the sofa, everyone could tell he was bored and did not want to play this game any more but was much to nice to turn Robbie down as he had finally had the courage of thinking or a truth or even a dare. "Truth rob" something seemed to tick in his brain because Robbie's head shot up and he started rambling "tell us the truth, why do you stay with Jade she is so mean and such a Gank i mean yes she is beautiful but you've been tied down for so long don't you want to explore? not that I would know about exploring but you know why?" Robbie strained his words at the end realizing how rude he sounded and he wished he could swallow back those words it was like he had just slapped everyone across the face.

Cat let out a squeak, she didn't understand why Robbie would say such horrible things about her best friend but then a little part of her mind agreed with what Robbie had said but she pushed that to the back of her mind and quickly looked away from everyone. "You know she may be a Gank sometimes, I mean alot of the times and she can be overprotective and jealous and just totally crazy I agree, why am I with her when I could be-" Beck was cut of much to fast as Tori's hand made contact with his tanned beautiful skin, the slap echoed through the RV and she was pretty sure that China could of heard it. Everyone seemed completely stunned at Tori's actions, no one would even speak and Beck was far to sore to even open his mouth.

"How could you..." Tori began her head was spinning and the RV was closing in on her but she stayed strong and pushed away the fear of the closing vehicle away, "Jade is the most amazing person in the world, you are so damn bloody lucky to have her in your life Beck how dare you speak such dirt about your girlfriend I have never hated you so much as I do right now, I just cant even look at you Jade puts so much effort into this relationship and she cries and cries when she see's so hoes crawling all over you and your face just stays the same the usual '_beck oliver silly grin'_ how can you do this to her, to speak so badly about her behind her back you should feel ashamed" Tori had screamed actually she properly just growled it but everything was so loud in her ears, the air con was buzzing around her and she could hear all of there breaths hitching and becoming heavy when she yelled; she didn't wait for an answer she fled the RV tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

coming face first into someone's shoulder, Tori knew who it was without looking up she didn't want to look up not in the state she was in, she properly looked like a gaping fish. "Tori.." Jade had whispered her pale hand finding Tori's tanned shaking hand, Tori's heart started to beat that extra bit faster until she was so so sure that her heart was about to come out of her ass, she was so in love with Jade that it hurt because Jade was oh so in love with Beck Oliver that ass hole. "You didn't need to stick up for me.. But thank you I appreciate it" she smiled AN ACTUAL SMILE FROM THE JADE WEST, Tori was seeing stars her mind was of in no where land but her hand was still on earth placed in Jade's extremely soft cold hand, she didn't want to be anywhere else.

"I uh- I mean it's okay really" Tori blushed her hand tightening around Jade's. she wanted so badly to hug Jade but she knew that Jade had a thing for touching and she only ever got to touch her when Jade made the move. She wanted to walk away just hide under a rock because she wanted Jade to know how much she was in love with her but if Beck or her friends where to find out everything would turn into chaos and Jade surely would not like her back, JADE WEST LESBIAN NO? DIDN'T THINK SO.

"Your a great friends" Jade had said her face only inches away from Tori's, in instinct she leaned forward her lips practically begging and screaming for Jade to kiss her, but to her shame Jade pressed her lips to the corner of Tori's lips leaving a tingling sensation when she pulled away. "Really your great" she laughed her hand fell from Tori's and before Tori could even scream I LOVE YOU JADE LEAVE BECK FOR ME PLEASE, Jade made her way inside the RV and she was left out in the scorching heat, she was far to embarrassed to go back inside so she ventured home with her hand to the spot Jade's lips had once been and a huge smile plastered face. _Tori was slowly kneading her way into Jade's heart._

**-Okay so if you like it I will write the next chapter if not then thats how it ends ahaha reveiw, fav and follow.- **


	2. they all see

**disclaimer;**** i do not own victorious, sorry about that.  
**

_beck saw it _beck Oliver saw everything, he saw the way tori never fully smiled until jade was around even if she was constantly being criticized by the pale queen it was like Tori adored the nasty attention, he saw the way Tori's eye got that extra bit dazed and wide when Jade would bump her shoulder against Tori's in a some what friendly manner as they have suddenly become 'friends' in the past 24 hour, he saw the way jade _skippedthatjustlittlebitfaster_ towards the seat next to Tori not giving him sidewards glance but beck felt it, he felt the oh so dreadful moment when Jade's hand's loosened there grip and her body was inches but felt like miles away from his, he felt her love for him slip away into the unknown valley of god knows where. But he would never _ever _stop fighting for Jade, he knew tori vega got whatever she wanted but she wasn't going to have the love of his life who makes him absolutely mental. he was going to fight till death.

"jade i just got new bathers and want to go to the beach, want to come with me?" tori was eyeing jade like she was some kind of purse in the front window of her favourite store she wanted oh yes she wanted her, and _beckdidnotlikeit _to his surprise she accepted with a genuine smile and not one single rude comment, but he waited _and waited _for the yells or maybe the rude shove but nothing came; he was hating it after two years of begging her to be nice to tori vega the new girl, who he thought had a crush on him but was actually a raging lesbian. why was it now that Jade decides to be nice when they were on the rocks._  
_

_cat saw it_ the little red head may be ditzy and childish but she saw the way jade stop calling her at night to have there chats about the day, she saw the way the her best friend's smile was only ever shown when tori was that little bit closer to her, she didn't like it not one bit she has always said from the beginning '_tori vega gets everything' _and how did she know that? well she knew it because as soon as tori showed up at school she never got asked first to sing at the full moon jam or to sing at school events it was tori vega who got asked first, singing was cat's thing but now she had nothing. she didn't want to lose her best friend to tori as well, she didn't want to lose she wanted to tori to lose she wanted her to feel the pain she goes through and the **pain she puts jade through when she gets the lead roles **why is jade not thinking about that any more, why are they so chummy. do they like _like _each other?

"you love tori" cat's serious tone caught jade of guard, the little red head had fire in her eyes and her left had was twitching like mad. she was angry and upset she wanted to slap jade, scream at her for being so stupid for falling in love with the girl who stole everything from everyone she was suppose to love beck; they were suppose to get married and cat would be the maid of honour, they where suppose to be best friends until death.

"no im not cat, don't be so ditzy" jade brushed cat of with her famous glare sauntering out of the room like she owned the place but was she wrong _so so _wrong because actually tori owned the place much to cat's delight.

_he _saw it he saw tori and jade's lustful eye rapes in the middle of class, he saw there slight _oh so _slight hand touches or maybe its leg touches but every second one part of there body brushes against each other and it's like a bomb explodes in the room sending body parts flying and blood splatting, but the only people dying are the ones that love jade or the ones that love tori. but you had to be smart and sly to see the quit talks and the secretive hanging out with the rest of group, but _he _saw it and he liked it, he liked that the two enemies were actually madly in love with each other and how tori was so blind to the fact jade was practically shouting out 'i love you tori vega' in her eyes, all the hints were brushed of by tori because she was just to stupid to think oh hey maybe jade actually kind of did like me, she kissed me on the cheek but no she did not think about it. but she liked the feeling of having sleepovers with jade without anyone else. _he _wanted them to get together, he was rooting for them but he couldn't do anything well because he wasn't part of the group and every single one of them hated his guts but mostly jade. he would just have to figure something out.

* * *

tori had woken up before dawn over analysing the day ahead's activities, she wanted everything to go smooth and perfect it wasn't like she was taking jade on a date but she wanted to admit her feelings to jade that is the only reason why she didn't invite anyone else to the beach trip, but she saw beck's eyes scan over his girlfriend's face expecting an insult or a straight out **no **but to her delight she got an okay, she wanted to laugh at beck's face but she knew she shouldn't not after she slapped him across the face an shouted at him for being so ganky about jade, she was surprised non of the group actually spoke about it, or even asked why she got so angry did none of them see the façade she was hiding behind; can nobody see how in love she is with jade.

so she pushed her self of the bed and sprinted into the bathroom to get ready for the day, even thought she was two hours to early tori wanted to make sure she looked good and had sunscreen rubbed into her body perfectly, she did not want to end up with a sunburn especially not one that could stop her from telling jade everything she felt.

jade doesn't like to think about what could or what could not happen in the future but for some odd reason today all she could think about was why tori only invited her to the beach, she knew everyone was actually already busy but when she asked andre if he got invited he shook his head viciously never leaving his eyes of the music paper in front of him. she even asked robbie who answered through his puppet '_nah sexy lady, but i would not mind coming along with just you two girls'_ she rolled her eyes latching onto the puppets head and ripping it off, dumping it into the bin she stomped away. robbie needed help. so she gave up and said to herself not to think of anything just live in the moment and just get up and go don't worry about why tori only invited her, she liked the idea but she would never admit that.

"jade you made it, let's get going before the sun gets to hot and we fizzle" the bad attempt of a joke made tori wince at how stupid she sounded, but she heard jade give heavy laugh pulling open the door to mr vega's brand new escalada. " come on let's have a little fun, you can drive" she winked at her, tori would of objected well because she didn't have a license and if she crashed her dad's car she would be in t.r.o.u.b.l.e but the wink she got from jade made her heart pick up and the dare devil inside of screamed 'do it, do it for jade' so she got in the front seat and adjusted the mirror. "I like this side of you vega". _what was she getting her self into_

_- sorry about the 'non capital letters' my caps lock button is stuck literally it is wedged, and well my whole computer is messed up never drink vodka shots around laptops ever. but yes anyway sorry for such a late chapter, and a crappy chapter i wrote this half drunk and very very tired but i got inspired ha. so yeah reveiw and favorite and follow all that kind of stuff. -_


End file.
